Huntbastian Prompts
by rckylynch
Summary: Collection of Huntbastian prompts I've written from Tumblr. I will kiss you if you leave reviews ok please and thank :)
1. Chapter 1

_****_**This will probably be the only smutty type story in this collection so I won't be rating this as M so hushhhhhhhh :)  
**

_**Anonymous asked you: Hunter and Sebastian are staying at a friend's house and have to share a bed. In the middle of the night, Hunter has a wet dream and Sebastian can't resist. Bonus points if it includes frottage.**_

**(A/N: So this is my first Huntbastian story and also my first smutty type story. Sorry it sucks. And I'm not a dude so I don't know what wet dreams are like. I guessed. Send me a prompt if you liked it?)**

Sebastian woke to the sounds of quiet moans and the bed shifting as the boy next to him tossed and turned. Grumbling to himself, he looked at him, intending to either ask him what was wrong or shove him off the bed. They were at Thad's house, who was notorious for his parties while his parents were away, for the night and all the beds were taken by the other Warblers except this one. And Sebastian, not being one to sleep on the floor, made a deal with Hunter that if he shared the bed, he'd buy him McDonald's every Warbler practice for the month.

Hunter's eyes were clenched shut, small beads of sweat dotting his forehead. Soft moans escaped his lips, throwing his head back slightly as his hips bucked upward every so often. Sebastian glanced down to the end of the bed, seeing Hunter's bulge poking under the sheets. Wet dream, Sebastian concluded, sighing softly to himself as he turned over and put his pillow over his ears, trying to block out his moans. He didn't want to get hard off of the other boy's noises, as he didn't want to deal with his problem and waking Hunter up and making things extremely awkward.

His efforts weren't completely successful, however. He could still hear Hunter's pitiful noises, but it wasn't anything Sebastian couldn't hander. He started to doze off, closing his eyes and his breath steadying.

"Seb," Hunter moaned, just loud enough to snap Sebastian back to consciousness and look over at him, wondering if he had really heard his name from the 'straight' boy.

"Seb," he repeated, though a little more urgent and needy this time. Sebastian's eyebrows quirked upward with curiosity, a small, devilish smirk tugging at his lips. So it was true, he thought, tossing the pillow towards the floor. 'Not-even-remotely-bi-curious' Hunter was dreaming about him, and a wet dream too. Sebastian moved closer to him, slipping a hand under the sheets and palming Hunter through his boxers lightly, seeing what he would do. Hunter immediately responded, his hips bucking upward into his hand and moaning desperately as he threw his head back. Sebastian licked his lips subconsciously as he watched the boy unravel at his slightest touch, feeling himself get hard. He pressed harder now, making Hunter moan even louder and waking himself up. He looked up at him with wide, confused eyes.

"Sebastian!" Hunter exclaimed breathlessly, not even trying to move away from his touch. Sebastian smirked, leaning down close to his face.

"Shh," he scolded him, slipping a finger in the opening of the boy's boxers and massaging the vein that ran along the underside of his cock. "Walls are paper thin. Wouldn't want to be waking the others, now would we." Hunter groaned in response, biting his lip to muffle the sound.

"But I'm s-straight," he protested weakly, trying to look defiant even though he was at the mercy of the green eyed boy. Sebastian rolled his eyes, slipping his whole hand through the opening and wrapping his hand around the base of him, pumping him slowly.

"Your subconscious would beg to differ," he murmured, closing the small gap between them and kissing him deeply. hunter melted into the kiss, whimpering softly as Sebastian's tongue glided across his bottom lip. Hunter hated how much he liked it, how much he wanted it, and he wasn't going to push him off any time soon. He brought his hand up to rest on the small of Sebastian back tentatively, making the other boy grin. Sebastian took his hand off of him, making Hunter whine at the loss of contact. Quickly slipping the boy's boxers down, he broke the kiss for a moment as he moved to lay on top of him.

"You good, 'Not-even-remotely-bi-curious?" he asked, grinning down at him as Hunter rolled his eyes and grabbed his chin, pilling him down to his level and kissing him.

Sebastian ground his hips against the other boy, making him squirm at the friction yet jerking his own up, begging for more. He moaned loud, yelping when Sebastian bit down on his lips harshly. His eyes shot open, staring at the other's piercing green ones innocently.

"Didn't I tell you to keep quiet?" the other growl quietly, glaring at the boy below him sternly. Hunter nodded, shrinking under his gaze. "Then do it," he replied shortly, leaning down to press hard, open mouthed kisses to his jawline, moving down toward his neck and grinding into him, pressing harder with each thrust as he ran his hands up and down Hunter's sides. The bottom boy's slid down Sebastian's ass, squeezing it hard once before slipping his boxers down as well. Sebastian hissed softly against his skin as his cock sprang free, going back to sucking on the paler boy's collarbone. Hunter held Sebastian's hips down as his own rammed into him, letting out desperate groans as his thrusts synched with Sebastian's biting his lip in effort to control his noises. It had an effect on Sebastian too, making him sigh against Hunter's milky skin and nipping at his collarbone, leaving an angry red mark.

"Seb," Hunter gasped, digging his nails into Sebastian's ass. "I-I'm going to…"

"Come?" Sebastian smirked, feeling himself become breathless as he watched Hunter struggle to regain control. He nodded quickly, letting out a shaky breath. "Well then, be my guest," he murmured, moving back up to the other boy's head and kissing him forcefully, grinding his hips into him one last time as the boy climaxed. He bit down on his bottom lip softly, a reminder to keep quiet. Sebastian himself came soon after, since seeing the other orgasm always got him off.

White streams of cum lay on their stomachs, leaving both of them gasping for their breath.

"So," Sebastian smirked down at him. "Still straight after that?" Hunter blushed, glancing at the other's sculpted chest as he raised himself off of him slightly.

"Bi-curious, maybe," he said unconvincingly, glancing up at him. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"I'm not getting off of you until I get a definite bi," he said, chuckling to himself "Though I'd say I had converted you into a full blown homosexual after that."

Hunter sighed, turning his head to the side. "Fine. I'm bi. Happy?" he huffed, glaring at him with barely any menace in it. Sebastian laughed,leaning down to kiss his nose before rolling off of him. He smiled softly before looking down at him stomach. "I feel gross. I can't sleep with this on me." The brunette rolled his eyes, reaching over to the nightstand to grab a few tissues.

"There," he said shortly as he wiped the other off before cleaning himself. Tossing the tissues in the wastebasket, he scooted back to his side of the bed. "G'night, Clarington," he murmured, tucking his hands underneath his head as he closed his eyes. Hunter looked at him frowning before moving close to him and curling against his side, his face nestled against his chest.

"I never told you to go away," he whimpered, glancing up at him with innocent eyes. Sebastian looked down at him, sighing as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't tell anyone about this. I don't want them thinking I'm a softie."

"Don't tell anyone about this either. I don't want them to know I'm gay." Sebastian looked at him in surprise when he said it, slowly turning into triumph.

"Totally know it. Now Jeff owes me 30 bucks," he grinned, giving his shoulders a momentary squeeze as Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he grumbled. Sebastian could hear the disappointment in his voice, as if he was hoping that he would be able to keep his secret. He still nuzzled against his side, almost looking at he felt safe only under Sebastian's arm. He made a noise of contentment as he closed his eyes and started to doze off. The brunette smiled as he watched him, stroking his hair gently.

"I was kidding, Hunt," he murmured softly once he knew he was asleep. "Your secret's safe with me."

**(A/N: Ugh that was uncomfortable to write. Again, sorry if it's shit. Thanks for reading, though :))**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Anonymous asked you: Prompt: The Warblers lost sectionals, and Hunter wants to be comforted by Sebastian. In other words, post-Sectionals fluff!**_

The Warblers were heading back to Dalton after losing to the New Directions. The bus was loud, almost all of them mocking their opponent's performance. "Opa Gangnam style!" was heard numerous times throughout the bus, using overly exaggerated facial expressions and cheery off-pitch voices. The only two that weren't taking part of the discussion was the Warblers' leader and his co-captain. Sebastian was content with looking out the window, his arms crossed across his chest as he watched the trees whip by. Hunter had his chin on his chest, staring down at his polished shoes distantly, the only movement he made was his breathing.

"Hey," Sebastian murmured cheerfully when they were about halfway to Dalton, playfully punching Hunter in the shoulder. "Why so quiet?"

The blonde shrugged slightly, continuing to stare down at his feet. The brunette boy sighed, giving up and turning around to talk to Thad, casting worried glances at their leader every once in a while, whose gaze remained distant and unresponsive to anything, even when a paper ball accidently bounced off his head.

Finally getting to Dalton, the Warblers filed orderly off the bus while Hunter took his time, leaving Sebastian tapping his foot impatiently since he was in the window seat. "Sometime today would be nice, Clarington," he huffed, using his normal sarcastic tone. The other mumbled what sounded like an apology, finally walking off the bus with Sebastian following him. Hunter walked slowly to their dorm, only acknowledging Jeff and Thad with a slight head nod when they had headed into their dorms. Sebastian raised an eyebrow in suspicion, knowing that he would usually wave back and smile, telling them to get some sleep and not stay up playing Call of Duty all night since they had practice tomorrow.

Hunter unlocked the door, leaving it open for Sebastian as he walked in. The brunette watched him intently as he walked slowly over to his bed, tossing his messenger bag over a chair before collapsing onto his bed, stretching out before curling up into a tight ball. "Is everything okay?" he asked quietly, placing his own bag on his bed and shrugging off his blazer.

"I'm fine. Go take a shower or something, you stink," Hunter murmured quietly, not lifting his head up. Sebastian could hear the muffled sniffles from the boy, making him frown. Walking around to the other side of the bed where Hunter's face was nestled into the comforter.

His eyes were red and shiny with tears as he tried to avoid Sebastian's gaze. "Go away and let me be," he grumbled, clenching his eyes shut and putting his arms over his head. The other boy sighed, standing up and lifting Hunter to a sitting position then climbing onto the bed behind him. Sebastian let the blonde lean against him, his hands covering his face as he hiccuped loudly.

"Hey, what're you crying about?" Sebastian soothed, resting his chin on his shoulder, taking Hunter's hands away from his face and holding him in his. He sighed, sniffling as he hung his head.

"I-I never do anything right," he mumbled, letting out a shaky breath. "I-I thought we w-were going to win because everything was p-perfect but I screwed up s-so many times." Hunter pulled one hand away from Sebastian's, biting down on his knuckle to keep from crying.

"Oh hush," Sebastian scolded, squeezing the hand he was still holding. "The New Directions would win if they sang 'Hickory Dickory Dock' completely out of tune and dressed up as huge mice. Don't take it personally, Clarington, they've got too many people on their side who would kill to see them win Nationals again." Hunter sighed, dipping his head back over the other boy's shoulder, crossing his legs. The brunette smiled, turning to head slightly to press his lips against the other's neck, who acknowledged it with a content sigh. "And you were flawless the entire performance," he murmured against his skin, bringing his feet together in front of Hunter's crossed legs. "I don't want you thinking anything different."

Hunter chuckled, bringing his head back up and turning it to look at him, their noses brushing. "Thanks, I guess. But I thought you only could Blaine flawless." He looked at him curiously, the red in his eyes gone, along with his sniffling. Sebastian shrugged.

"I only say it when absolutely true. And this, Clarington," he poked him in the chest playfully, "Is one of those times." Hunter grinned, leaning in to rest his forehead on his for a moment before turning away.

"Back at you, Smythe." He sniffed the air, turning to smell Sebastian's shoulder. "Damn, you really need a shower," Hunter laughed, scooting away from him a bit and grinning back at him. Sebastian rolled his eyes and leaning against the headboard, his arms crossed over his head.

"You do too," he quipped back, crossing his legs at the ankle as he stretched out. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. "Hey, want to conserve water?" Hunter rolled his eyes, taking off his blazer and chucking it in his direction as he stood up.

"In your dreams, Seb. Now go take that shower." Sebastian rolled his eyes, slowly sitting up and unbuttoning his dress shirt, shrugging it off and chucking it back at Hunter as he stood up. He lifted his undershirt over his head slowly, exposing his chiseled abs and freckled skin before tossing it into the hamper. He caught Hunter watching him, his jaw slack as his eyes ran down his body. Sebastian smirked, walking to the bathroom and only pausing to strip down his slack. He turned back, a smirk on his face as he caught the other boy watching his hips sway.

"Doors open if you want to join," he murmured, winking at him before walking in, leaving Hunter to pick his jaw up off the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

_**chrismydisneyprince asked you: huntbastian prompt? hmm maybe one where they make a bet over something? like seb challenges him on something or they make a dare or something?** _

**(A/N: Friends with benefits type relationship, only without the sex. Is that still friends with benefits? THEY KINDA LIKE EACH OTHER OKAY? aND THEY SHOW AFFECTION BUT NOT IN SEXYTIMES. UNDERSTAND?**

**I'm also writing this at 2 in the morning, so sorry if it's shitty. And cheesy. And all over the place. Sorry.)**

"I swear, Clarington," Sebastian smirked, snaking an arm around the other boy's waist. "You've been sleeping in my bed more than yours. You're lucky I'm a nice person." Hunter rolled his eyes, shifting around a bit in the bed against him.

"Oh hush, I get cold easily. And you're the one who offered your bed anyways." Sebastian chuckled, the tip of his nose brushing against the back of Hunter's neck.

"So it's not because of me?" he teased, closing his eyes again.

"Your body heat, maybe," Hunter sighed, turning over so he was facing him. He smiled when he saw him dozing off, knowing that Sebastian was already tired before he had woken him up in the middle of the night asking if he could sleep in his bed… again.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, his eyes remaining closed. "So you could do without me, then?"

"Of course I could," Hunter scoffed, rolling his eyes. Sebastian opened his eyes now, watching him suspiciously.

"Oh? So you could do without sleeping in my bed, I see."

"Is that a challenge, Smythe?"

"Maybe it is. Do you have a problem with that?" Hunter grinned confidently.

"Not at all. So, the challenge is that I can't go without sleeping in your bed with you for how long? A week?" Sebastian nodded slightly, a small smirk on his face.

"Sounds good. I bet you wouldn't last one night, Hunt," he taunted, a mischievous glint in his green eyes. Hunter rolled his eyes fondly, curling up against him.

"You don't know what I'm capable of," Hunter murmured, closing his eyes.

Sebastian smirked to himself. "You're right, I don't. Mind showing me sometime?" The other boy groaned at the joke.

"I deserved that one." Sebastian laughed quietly, his thumb drawing circles on the small of his back. He rested his chin on the other's head, sighing quietly.

"G'night, Hunt." The other hummed something in response, the only thing Sebastian heard before falling sleep.

Hunter was holding out longer than Sebastian expected. He'd expected the Warbler captain to last two days tops, but now it had been six days and he was still holding strong. He knew the bet was done the next night, but, as much he hated to admit, he missed the other boy curled up against his chest every night, snoring softly and squirming against him every once in a while. Surprisingly, he was even more exhausted than when Hunter had woken him up in the middle of the night. He really hated how much he realized he wanted him at his side, but it had to be dealt with if he wanted to get any sleep.

It was about midnight, Sebastian guessed, when he had enough. Grumbling to himself, saying that he didn't even know what he was doing and why is he such a sap, he dragged himself out of his bed and to Hunter's. The other was already curled up on the far side of the bed, clad in sweatpants, a long sleeve thermal, and a hoodie. He definitely wasn't lying when he said he was cold before.

Sighing to himself, he slipped underneath the blankets (there were three thick ones), and wrapped his arms tentatively around the boy's abdomen. Hunter woke up right when Sebastian tightened his arms, turning back to look at him. When he saw Hunter's confused look, he gave him a tight-lipped smile before dipping his head down to bury into the back of his neck.

"You win," he mumbled, clearly sounding defeated. Hunter smirked, bumping his foot against the other's shin, a gesture they had established that meant to back off a bit. Sebastian did, loosening his arms and scooting back. Hunter rolled over so he was facing him, just like he had six nights before and every night before then. He clutched to his shirt, smiling at him teasingly.

"I didn't think that you were going to break," he chuckled, his nose brushing Sebastian's. The other boy rolled his eyes, resting his forehead against Hunters.

"I realize I'm a complete sap. No need to rub it in." He closed his eyes, drawing the same circles in the same spot on the small of Hunter's back with his thumbs. "Now sleep. That's the reason I came."

"Fine," Hunter murmured, curling up against Sebastian again. Closing his eyes, he realized he was more exhausted as he thought, nodding off almost immediately.

"G'Night, Sebby," he murmured just before he fell asleep. Sebastian smiled, glancing down at the sleeping boy before kissing his hair lightly, even though he knew they weren't a thing (though secretly he really did). Feeling himself nod off himself, he closed his eyes and sighed in contentment.

"Good night, Clarington."


	4. Chapter 4

**_nightblogging-irl asked you: Hunter making food (something feminine or whatever) and Sebastian screwing around because Sebastian is EVIL_**

"Touching me won't get you any cookie dough, Sebastian," Hunter scolded, annoyance laced in his voice as he pushed past him, a hand under the leveled cup of sugar that was in his hand. Sebastian rolled his eyes, placing his hands on the other man's waist loosely once he was standing still.

"Please," the green eyed boy pleaded, leaning in to rest his chin on Hunter's shoulder sleepily. "I've been a good boy all year." Hunter shook his head, bumping into Sebastian, a gesture telling him to get off. Sebastian obliged with a huff, shoving his hands in his pajama pant pockets.

"Do I need to remind you that these aren't for you? My mother's reputation with her friends are dependent on these cookies, Sebastian," Hunter replied tensely, mixing the sugar in gradually as he stirred. The other man rolled his eyes, resting his elbow on the counter top next to the mixing bowl as Hunter concentrated on the dough.

"I don't understand why you're trying so hard with these old ladies. Their taste buds are probably shot anyways." Sebastian attempted to sneak a finger into the bowl, but froze and backed away guiltily when Hunter glared at him.

"Do not try it, Smythe," he growled, moving his body toward Sebastian to build a barrier between them. "If you take some, the cookies won't cook right and my mother's friends will blame her and I'll feel terrible." Sebastian rolled his eyes, ignoring the comment. Once Hunter had left his spot to get the eggs, he snuck his finger back in, snagging a large chunk of cookie dough and popping it into his mouth. Hunter caught him with his long finger still hanging from his lips before extracting it with a pop. The shorter man gritted his teeth, setting the eggs on the counter slowly, as if he was trying not to completely explode at Sebastian.

Sebastian immediately felt guilty for doing it, a frown tugging down at the corners of his mouth. "Hunt I'm sorry. You can always make them tomorrow."

"I'd have to get up at 5 at the latest to bake them and get ready for the party myself and get to the party at 9," Hunter replied in a monotone voice, looking at the wall blankly, his fists clenched at his sides. He ended the sentence with a quiet yawn, his eyes drooping with drowsiness.

Sebastian sighed, taking a step towards the drowsy brunette. "Babe, you're tired. You know you can't concentrate when you're tired, you'll end up burning the house down." Hunter nodded slightly, rubbing his eyes with his fist before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine, I'm going," he muttered reluctantly, turning and slowly walking to their bedroom. He had meant to change and get ready for bed, but when Sebastian came into the room a few minutes later, Hunter was already curled up into a ball on his side of the bed, snoring quietly. Glancing at the alarm clock, he saw that the alarm was set for 4 o'clock in the morning.

"You are fucking ridiculous," Sebastian breathed, running his hand through his hand tiredly. Hunter only getting four hours of sleep would almost certainly result in an argument the next day just because he was tired and grumpy and too hard headed to say that he needed a nap.

Sebastian groaned before turning around once more and making his way back to the kitchen. He went to work, finding the recipe for the cookies and following the instructions perfectly, even watching the baking time to the last second. He made a double batch, setting aside the first for Hunter's event and the second for themselves, tucking it away in the corner of the counter top and the cupboards.

By the time he made it to bed, it was already 2 in the morning. Stretching his arms sleepily, he slipped under the covers, curling up against Hunter's back. Remembering that the alarm was set for two hours from now, he sat up, changing the absurd time to 7:30. "Better," he murmured to himself, curling back up against Hunter once more, falling asleep almost immediately against the other man's warmth.

**(Ugh that ending was shitty I'm sorry.)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**warbler-asses asked you: hunter cheats on sebastian while trying to convince his father he is straight. he tried to explain to sebastian but he wont listen.** _

**(Sorry it's a bit short.)**

"Sebastian, please," Hunter pleaded, sitting in front of Sebastian on the bed with his legs crossed underneath him. "It didn't mean anything. It was only to put off my dad for a while, baby. That was the only reason I went out with her." The green eyed boy stared blankly ahead, focused on a blank space on the wall.

"You had_ sex_ with her, Hunter," Sebastian finally muttered, wincing at the thought. "You cheated on me. All this time you were worried about me cheating on you, yet you think it's okay for you to do it to me." His voice grew angrier with each word, having to ball his fists and sit on them to keep from taking his anger out on something. Hunter's head drooped in shame.

"I-I know. It was terrible of me and I'm so sorry. It wasn't supposed to end up this way. But I don't want to loose you." Hunter's lip trembled as he tried to hold back his tears. Sebastian sat there for a moment as if he was thinking on how to respond.

At last, he glanced at the other boy before shaking his head slightly. "Well that sucks for you, because we're over." He didn't make eye contact with him as he stood up, walking toward the door and opening it. He made eye contact with Hunter, shooting him a cold, unforgiving glare. "Now, get out of my goddamn room."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Anonymous asked you: Huntbastian prompt: Sebastian has an eating disorder and Hunter walks in on him making himself throw up._**

It had to get out. The double bacon cheeseburger had to go. And the french fries. Sebastian tried not to look rushed as he scurried to the bathroom, small beads of sweat dotting his brow as he tried to give the other Warblers at the table a reassuring smile. He felt like he was going to collapse at any moment, his legs trembling with anxiety as he could almost feel his body absorbing the unwanted calories from his meal. God, why did he let the others talk him into having dinner at the greasiest place in town?

He finally got to the bathroom, his legs finally giving way as he crouched over the toilet bowl. He took his two fingers, putting them in his mouth as he pushed them farther into his throat.

Farther.

Farther.

There. Sometimes having practically no gag reflex was a curse.

He heard the bathroom door whine as someone slammed it open.

"Sebastian?" The voice was laced with concern and apprehension, coming around the corner and poking his head in the stall. Sebastian scolded himself for picking the first stall _and_ not locking the door before heaving again. Hunter poked his head in the stall, his jaw dropping slightly as he when he saw the boy vomiting. He paused before stepping up behind him and placing a gentle hand on his back, rubbing it comfortingly. He'd always been called motherly with ones he cared about, though he'd never admit it.

Sebastian threw up a few more times before slowly lifting his head, breathing heavily as he spit one last time into the bowl. He shrugged Hunter's hand off, throwing a quick glance back at the other that wasn't in the least forgiving. "Don't touch me, Clarington," he croaked as he pushed himself off the toilet, leaning against the wall weakly as he flushed the toilet.

"Sebastian why were you-"

"Leave me alone, Hunter! It was a bad cheeseburger, alright?" the taller brunette's voice was growing stronger with every word, almost as if nothing had just happened. He pushed past him, stomping away from him. Hunter's eyebrows furrowed as he turned, grabbing the other's arm to keep him there.

"It was more than that Smythe and you know it. I know you've been throwing up almost every day. What's going on? Are you…?" Hunter couldn't finish the sentence, staring at him worriedly. Sebastian set his jaw defiantly, pulling his arm away from him but still staying rooted in his spot.

"It's none of your business. I can take care of myself."

Hunter shook his head slightly. "That girl from McKinley was bulimic and she fainted on the stage. That could be _you _and it could be way worse. I don't want that to happen!" He studied Sebastian's face, noticing the boy's subtly gaunt appearance and the bags under his eyes. Sebastian let out the breath he was holding in, his eyes flickering down to the tile.

"I know it's bad, but it's the only thing I can do. Just let me be." Defiance crept back in his voice, his fists clenching momentarily at his sides. His eyes looked back to Hunter's and the shorter boy could feel the ice in his glare.

"Please Seb, just let me help." He reached for his wrist but Sebastian turned away at the last moment.

"Just leave me alone, Hunter. I don't need help from you or anyone else," he spat, pushing through the door forcefully out of the bathroom, leaving Hunter to wonder how the hell to help that poor, broken boy.


End file.
